Mr Monk and the Little Black Book
by John Hawkman
Summary: Natalie is very surprised when she reads some of the names in Monk's address book. Multiple X-overs. One shot


/

/

/

"So, Mr. Monk, will you take my case?" Mrs. Bannerman asked

"OK," Monk nodded, "I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you," Mrs. Bannerman said

"Can we get your phone number?" Natalie asked

"Of course. Would you like to write it down?"

"No, I'll remember," Monk said, tapping his head

"It's 555-3324," Mrs. Bannerman said

It was automatically engraved in Monk's mind.

"I'll be going now," Mrs. Bannerman informed them

/

The door slammed shut.

"Yes!" Natalie made a fist in the air, "Mr. Monk, we've got a case!"

"I know," Monk said, "Could you get me my address book?"

Natalie was surprised.

"Mr. Monk, why would you need an address book?" Natalie asked, "I thought you had a photographic memory?"

"I do," Monk muttered, "But I have an address book in case I ever forget how to speak English. Again."

The look of surprise remained on Natalie's face.

"When did that happen?" she asked

"Oh, that was with Sharona," Monk replied

"You never told me that one!"

"Oh, it's the only interesting one I left out," Monk said, sitting down in his chair, "You're not missing much."

/

Natalie went to get Monk's address book from his bedroom; she took a quick look at it, and gasped.

"Mr. Monk!" she yelled

/

Natalie ran into the living room.

"What is it?" Monk asked

"Not missing much?" Natalie repeated, "Not missing much?"

"What are you talking about?"

Natalie opened up his address book to the 'B' section.

"You met Batman?" she asked, frustrated

"Oh, we worked together a few years back," Monk shrugged, "The Penguin was in town, it was no big deal."

"What exactly happened?"

"Nothing big. I investigated a crime scene, he showed up, I helped him with the investigation, there was a small scuffle with The Penguin…"

"You were in a fight?" Natalie gasped

"Like I said, nothing big. He threw a few Batarangs, I drove the Batmobile through a wall…"

"You drove…the Batmobile?" Natalie was shocked

"Really, Natalie, it was no big deal."

/

Natalie flipped through the book, to the 'S' section.

"Sherlock Holmes? That's a joke, right?"

"Just a simple time warp," Monk shrugged, "He just solved two murders and stole some morphine from a hospital."

"Did he…?"

"Yes, he wore the hat," Monk sighed

Natalie kept looking through.

"Who's 'The Doctor'?"

"Some eccentric time traveler," Monk replied, "Stupid Empower Dalek, with his 98 spheres…"

"Why's there a key taped under The Doctor's name?" Natalie asked

"Oh, it just goes to some blue box."

/

"Captain Jack Harkness? Is he in the air force?"

"No, he's with Torchwood."

"And Torchwood is…?"

"Not exactly sure. I think it's a gay-rights group"

/

"Oh my god!" Natalie exclaimed, "You have Superman's phone number?"

"Only to the Fortress of Solitude. He wasn't ready to give me his secret identity's phone number. But I can always look it up in the yellow pages."

Natalie dropped the book in shock.

"You know his secret identity?" she asked

"I figured it out."

"What is it?"

"Clark Kent."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

/

Natalie was still going through the book.

"This one's odd," Natalie said, "Angel/Angelus."

"Some guy in LA."

"This page is covered in dust!"

"I'm too nervous to wipe it off."

"Why?"

Monk told her.

"Ugh!" Natalie exclaimed, dropping the book, "Mr. Monk, that happened to you? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Look, Natalie, it's a lot less exciting than it sounds."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Monk muttered, getting up

He opened the door; there was a mailman standing there with a package.

"You Hadrian Monk?" the mailman asked

"Adrian," he corrected

"Close enough. Sign here?"

"Could you say my name right?"

"What?"

"Can you just ask me, 'are you Adrian Monk'? Then I'll sign it."

"Mr. Monk, it doesn't matter," Natalie added

"Yeah, it happens all the time," the mailman said

"Please just say it?" Monk begged

"Fine…" the mailman sighed, "You Adrian Monk?"

"Are you Adrian Monk," Monk corrected

"Are you Adrian Monk?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, sign here."

Monk signed for the package.

"I gotta get that transfer…" the mailman grumbled

/

Monk placed the package on his kitchen table.

"Who's it from?" Natalie asked

"It's probably from Jules," Monk muttered, carefully pulling the paper apart, "He said he had something he needed me to look after this for him."

Monk opened the package, and took out the briefcase that was inside. He opened it up; there was a bright, golden glow emanating from inside.

"It's beautiful…" Monk gasped

"Mr. Monk, we are going to have a long talk about your past…" Natalie declared


End file.
